


Marianne

by AglaiaCallia



Category: Sense and Sensibility - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Gen, Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/pseuds/AglaiaCallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble en homenaje a Jane Auten, intentando adentrarme un poco en las emociones de ese personaje tan querido que encontró el amor en el hombre más noble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marianne

Marianne creyó alguna vez que lo sabía todo, o casi todo, y que aquellas pequeñas lagunas de su ignorancia podrían ser fácilmente ocupadas por su más que fértil imaginación.

Tuvo la plena seguridad, alguna vez, de que solo una voz podría emocionarla hasta las lágrimas al recitar un poema, pero descubrió muy pronto que existía otra, una muy distinta a la que no le prestó en su momento la debida atención, la misma que conseguía hacerla retener el aliento en un momento de angustia, de pensar tan solo en que no la oiría más.

Ella, en el infinito dramatismo que a veces la embargaba, aprendió que no solo con las lágrimas es posible demostrar nuestros más profundos sentimientos.

Conoció el placer del silencio compartido, que muchas veces sustituía con gracia y encanto a las carcajadas de la juventud, vacías con frecuencia de esa sensación real y auténtica que solo la completa confianza otorga.

Comprobó, admirada, que sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara, la lealtad y el amor más ferviente pueden permanecer intactos. Y no lo descubrió en un libro, o en historias contadas por damas alrededor de un juego de té, sino en la vida diaria.

Aún en los momentos difíciles, cuando su temperamento la superaba y creía que ninguna de esas palabras dichas en un arranque de furia merecían perdón, agradecía infinitamente por la sabiduría y bondad del ser generoso que otorgaba el suyo sin recriminaciones, instándola sin necesidad de ello a no caer nuevamente en los mismos errores.

Si en algún momento dudó de la pasión contenida tras el semblante reservado del hombre al que entregó su futuro, se regocijaba ahora por su error, y anhelaba cada momento a solas, contando las horas para esos lapsos de tiempo en los que cada susurro era más valioso que todas las palabras dichas en voz alta.

Marianne, que descubrió muy pronto que su ignorancia sobrepasaba ampliamente todas sus estimaciones, se animaba a sí misma con la plena seguridad de que jamás, ni en sus más locas fantasías, o en los libros de cabecera, hubiera podido encontrar a un maestro más atento y digno de su amor como el que le acompañaba en el agradable camino del aprendizaje.


End file.
